The Hunger Games - Glee Crossover
by Nick2017
Summary: The Hunger Games have changed a lot over the past 20 years. Instead of only having children from ages 13-18, you can be any age after 18, the only limitation on being picked is you at least must be 13 years old, and this year, there are older tributes, possibly having an advantage, but you never know in the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1 - The Reapings

The Hunger Games have changed a lot over the past 20 years. Instead of only having children from ages 13-18, you can be any age after 18, the only limitation on being picked is you at least must be 13 years old, and this year, there are older tributes, possibly having an advantage, but you never know in the Hunger Games.

District 1:

At the reaping everyone stands quietly, and peacekeepers are much more rougher than they used to be, well at least in district 1. District 1 used to be one of the strongest Districts in the hunger games and usually have winners 3/10 years but things have changed, District 1 has began to drop in levels of skill, people are weaker, and stand no chance in the games usually. Everything has also changed throughout all districts though, everyone lives an excellent life, Enough food, enough money, nice clothes, everything. That might be the reason no one is tough because they have no reason to work for things anymore because it's basically already there when they need it. Anyway, at the reaping the girls name is Kitty Wilde, and the boys name is Artie Abrams, Close friends who even date. Lovers having to go against each other, and everyone knows and it and is then reminded on how unfair the Games really are.

District 2:

Nothing really happens the day of the reaping in other districts including 2, where everyone is quick to just get to the reaping.  
The girls name is Marley Rose, and the Boys name is Blaine Anderson, go to school together and are close friends. Again, unfair.

District 3:

District three is the worst district out of the twelve, again because many things have changed. The girl tribute is Tina Cohen-Chang, and for the boys Jake Puckerman. Just two average kids picked to kill each other.

District 4:

District four is still a beautiful district, just like all the other districts, but they're considered ugly because of how the people living there are, especially in District four, everyone is power hungry even though everyone has whatever they need. The tributes this year stand out because they are different, they don't care about power, money, fame, they just enjoy living there. The girl tribute is Rachel Berry, and the boy tribute is Kurt Hummel.

District 5:

From District 5 the girl tribute is Wade "Unique" Adams, who is transgender. and the boy is Ryder Lynn, an average high school football player.

District 6:

District 6 has the oldest tributes this year, with the female tribute, Sue Sylvester age 52, and the male tribute Will Schuester, who is 37.

District 7:

From district 7 there is one volunteer. Originally a girl named Brittany Pierce was picked but her girlfriend Santana Lopez volunteered to take her spot. The boy tribute is Sam Evans.

District 8:

From district 8, the girl tribute is Quinn Fabray and the boy tribute is Mike Chang. Normal school kids who are part of the popular clique

District 9:

The tributes from District 9 are Becky Jackson, who has a mental disability, and for the boys is Noah Puckerman, a bad boy.

District 10:

From District ten the Tributes are Mercedes Jones, and Elliot Gilbert

District 11:

From District 11 the girl tribute is a bitchy cheerleader named Bree, and a dancer named Benjamin.

District 12:

From the final district the girl tribute is Dani, a musician and the boy tribute is brody Weston.


	2. Chapter 2 - Training

Training lasts three days, and everyone has special skills, well not everyone.

Artie, Kitty, Blaine, Marley, Jake, Tina, Kurt, and Rachel an all hunt well, but don't know how to protect themselves. Ryder, Unique, will, and Sue are all very good at protecting themselves as far as Camouflage themselves goes. Sam, Santana, Mike, Quinn, Noah, Becky, Elliot, and Mercedes, are all well rounded and can go everything well, they would be considered the "Career pack" meaning they're pretty much the threats in the games and you would usually have to look out for them and that it would be dumb not to team up with them. Benjamin, Bree, Brody and Dani don't have many skills besides acting, dancing, playing musicians, or being a bitch, but hey, that might help them throughout the games. The training goes on for a few days and of course, when it comes to personal training showing off your skills the career pack gets higher scores. ranging from 8-10, but Dani scores the highest with an 11. She showed that although she's only a musician, she can hunt, protect herself, and is well rounded like the career pack but doesn't want to show it.


	3. Chapter 3 - Day 1

The games - Day 1

Will:

The games have only begun and three tributes are already dead.  
Three canons shoot as I see Benjamin, Brody, and Sue, from my own district fall to the ground as I stand there shocked. it takes me a few seconds before I realize that marley is running after me with a knife and I run away into the woods, still shocked that my own district partner is dead.

Dani:

I hear three canons but I don't know who they're for because by the time the first one sounds I'm already out in the woods. I've aligned myself with Bree, Blaine, Marley, Sam, and Mercedes. I think it will workout because that's 6 strong people. I'm also super happy that I got the highest number but I hope the rest of the Career pack doesn't come after me.

Bree:

This is so stupid, throwing 24 people in an arena to kill each other? Uhm can we not? Anyway I'm aligned with strong people so hopefully they do all the dirty work while I can lay back and not have to do anything.

Throughout the day, four more canons shoot but it is unknown who they are for

Blaine:

"who do you guys think those are for?" I ask them  
"I don't know, but hopefully some of the stronger people" Sam Says.  
"yeah I'd rather not have to fight off a lot of people stronger than us" Marley adds in.  
It is night time and everyone is getting ready to find a hidden shelter so we don't get killed.  
The anthem plays and everyone wakes up to see who's faces show up.  
Tina from District 2  
Kurt and rachel from District 4  
Ryder from District 5  
Sue from District 6  
Benjamin from 11  
and Brody from 12.  
Of course, all the Careers still in.


End file.
